Friendship Reigns
by RykaLuka
Summary: Come along with Sliver Moon, a Pegasus with unicorn magic that is to an ancient artifact known as the Star-Crossed Amulet. Come for the adventure as Silver Moon visits Ponyville for a week on a friendship lesson from Celestia. She and her new friends attend to the Gala, but what happens when a certain big queen terrorizes the festivities?


Friendship Reigns

Chapter 1: The Star-Crossed Amulet

Part 1:Celestia's New Student

Twilight Sparkle (Narrator)

It was almost a thousand years ago, back to times when darkness and chaos once ruled the lands of Equestria. Shortly after Discord's defeat, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took their oath to restore the peace and to protect the ponies of our beloved home. Once the madness of Discord's reign was officially diminished, the two young princesses met up with their old mentor Starswirl the Bearded; as they discussed an important ordeal. One that would one day determine the fate of all Equestria; Starswirl has traveled far and wide throughout his magical journey and throughout his experiences. Starswirl had come across a mysterious artifact, it contained magical properties outside of Equestrian power.

Starswirl the Bearded brought it to Equestria in hope of studying the enchanted item, and this led to some serious breakthroughs throughout his research. He soon discovered that the artifact was known as the Star-Crossed Amulet; with its magical properties it will become a beacon of hope for the sake of Equestria. Throughout his discoveries Starswirl tried to weld the amulet of its power, but only to find out that it didn't work. He spent weeks upon weeks testing the amulet. Starswirl came to the conclusion that unicorns could not weld the amulet's power. After months of research was invested, he soon shared his beloved students of his knowledge.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I come before you with knowledge crucial to our future." Starswirl stated firmly. "The Star-Crossed Amulet has the power to give other ponies unicorn magic, unicorns can't weld its power simply because they are born with their natural component."

"Yes, what do think that this means?" Luna questioned curiously.

"Please Starswirl, I'm with Luna here, what exactly does this mean for this magical amulet?"

Starswirl caresses his beard with his hoof, as he carefully thinks of the words he's about to speak. He takes a deep breath and he starts. "This means that any earth pony or pegasus will be able to possess unicorn magic when wearing the enchanted item." He paused for moment, "I predict that one of my descendants will be the pony who can weld the amulet's powers; if this is the case I want you to test every earth pony and pegasus of my bloodline."

"What you're asking of us… it's… it's…" Luna stuttered quietly.

"I know that a pegasus or an earth pony of my family will be powerful enough to bestow the magic that's inside of this amulet." Starswirl began. "You'll both outlive me before I see that day, I don't ask for much being the old unicorn that I am, but I ask of my most faithful students to do this one task for me."

The two royal sisters looked to each other as if to agree with their mentor, Celestia stepped forward and asked."What happens when we find this pony? What do you want us to do then?"

"When you find him or her, I want you to teach them everything they need to know about magic and to teach them to use their magic for good."

"Yes, How will we know that we found them?" Luna questions.

"You'll know when they can use the magic of the amulet, it will just come to them naturally," Starswirl encourages. "Don't worry my faithful students, I know that it'll be an amazing day in Equestrian history."

A thousand years time had come and gone, the day had finally rose and with Princess Luna banished to the moon; it was up to Celestia to take up onto her task. One summer night, with the stars glistening across the sky and the moon that beamed over Equestria. The amulet shone of its bright yellow aura from its ancient chest; Celestia followed the amulet to a small house in Canterlot. When she reached the destination, a bright yellow light gleamed from the cracks of windows and doors; she quickly knocked onto the resident's door.

A white pegasus mare answered the door, with a mane of light purple and mint blue and it flows of bouncy curls. "Oh Princess Celestia, thank goodness you are here!" She exclaimed. "I believe that she is ready!"

The princess walked into the small home, she is greeted by a grey unicorn stallion with a blue combed over mane, he was trying to calm and ever so excited pegasus filly. She was flying around the house with a matching yellow aura that of the amulet's.

"Snow Pearl, Stargazer! I came as quickly as I could!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Young filly, please come down from there," Snow Pearl ordered as she began to fly up to her daughter.

"Why am I glowing?" The young pony questioned overwhelmingly.

Celestia noticed how unsure that she was, she didn't understand what was happening at the time. The princess flew up to the young filly as she extended her wing to comfort her. "It's going to be alright, just look at me." Celestia encouraged, the pegasus filly had her eyes closed and she slowly opened them to see the princess beside her. "It's going to be okay Silver Moon, I promise."

"What's going on?" Sliver Moon asked as she slowly calmed herself down.

"Come down with me and I'll show you something."

"Okay Princess."

Soon the household had calmed down a bit, the princess was able to guide the young filly down to the ground. This young pegasus is Silver Moon, a descendent of Starswirl the Bearded; the amulet would shine when the pony was among Equestria.

Celestia showed the filly of the chest that held the amulet. "I want to put this amulet around your neck, if I am right this shall stop your glowing." She stated.

Silver Moon nodded her head as a sign she understood the princess' words. With that Celestia placed the Star-Crossed Amulet around Sliver Moon's neck. In an instant, the young filly stopped glowing as the princess declared that she would; then Silver Moon rose into the air. A brighter yellow aura beamed into the room, blinding the parents and the princess. When the filly reached the ground she had earned her cutie mark; on her flank rose a crescent sliver moon.

"What happened?" Silver Moon questioned with a hint of confusion.

"You've just earned your cutie mark," Celestia smiled with encouragement. Sliver Moon lifted her wings to gaze upon her flank, which to her surprise was no longer blank. A smile of glee beamed across the filly's face.

"Oh yes! Yes! I have my cutie mark!" She exclaimed excitedly as she flew around the room.

"Haha yes, it's all very exciting but I must discuss something with you Sliver Moon." Celestia replied and again the pegasus filly landed on the floor. She sits in front of the princess with her full attention. "Sliver Moon, you are a very special pony. You are not just any pegasus."

"I am?" Sliver Moon asked quietly.

"Yes, for you see that amulet is the Star-Crossed Amulet and you have the ability of unicorn magic," Celestia began her explanation. "Go ahead and try to lift something inside of this room; something small like a pillow."

Sliver Moon did as she was told as she searched the room for an item, a special item to lift into the air; because suddenly she had unicorn magic. She placed her attention on a book on the living room coffee table. She concentrated her focus and just like that she lifted the book from the table as it dangled in the air for a few seconds. Sliver Moon dropped the book with mixed emotions, overwhelmed, surprised and even intrigued by her new ability. "I don't understand, why did the amulet choose me?" Sliver Moon questioned.

"Because you are the only pony who can weld its power, and that's why I want to make you one of my magic students," Celestia stated. "I will teach you everything that I know, will you join me Sliver Moon?"

"You want me to be a magic student?" Sliver Moon asked curiously. "But I'm not a unicorn."

"Yes, you may not be a unicorn but you bestow a unique gift; a talent that doesn't come naturally," Celestia confirmed. "Come with me Sliver Moon, and I can teach you everything you need to know about magic."

The young filly stared at the lines of the wooden floorboards, she glanced at the amulet on her neck and then at her sliver moon cutie mark. After she took a deep breath, Sliver Moon nodded her head as she accepted Princess Celestia's offer.

Part 2:Struggles of a Pegasus Magic Student

Silver Moon

The name is Sliver Moon, time has come and gone since the lovely Princess Celestia took me in as her student. It's a crazy thought that it is, I mean a pegasus who possesses unicorn magic; it's not exactly all that pleasurable as one pony might think. Some would believe that someone like me is just so special because I behold a powerful gift, a talent that nopony has and because of this I am special apparently. For most of my life I've had ponies tell me that I'm unique , my parents and Princess Celestia. However, I don't believe a word that they've raved, in hindsight I always thought that a pony outside of a princess or a unicorn with magical abilities was—dangerous.

Each of the different ponies each carry magic to their respective kind, earth ponies with their strength, pegasi with their ability to control the weather and unicorns with their magic. Something about a pegasus with unicorn magic— it's not natural and with some things you shouldn't mess with nature. Those are the fears that I claimed to heart at the first rate, with the help of Celestia and a hooful of other ponies have kept me in good graces. All of the princesses assured me that I would be okay, and as long as I kept my lessons to mind and to heart. I will be a good student, I honestly may be too good with magic. One would think that a unicorn with a naturally born talent would surpass somepony like me, but it's the opposite.

In fact the other unicorn students ridiculed me, they couldn't stand the idea that a pegasus was among them; also many of those fears that I held were from some of the comments they shed. I know now that it was all just banter, I knew that I was smart enough to ignore their sour reactions; however there are parts of me that wonders if it's all true. Trying to fit in and to make friends hasn't been an easy streak for me, the other students thought of me as a freak among them. Or they thought me as cheat since my magic comes from an amulet, but it feels as if the magic comes to me naturally. Like I have an imaginary unicorn horn attached to my head, except I don't have a horn; just my pair of wings.

The only pony who didn't dislike me, she is a light purple unicorn named Estella Nova and she is the only unicorn who became my friend. She's not so great at magic, but Celestia saw potential in her that made her a magic student. Estella raved how she was impressed that I was the first pegasus to ever use magic and that she wished to be as good at it as me, and she's a unicorn. One day when the other students were gossiping about me, Estella stood up for me as she called the rotten ponies out; "You know you're not acting too friendly!" She exclaimed. "Why do you always have to gossip about Silver Moon for?"

"Because she's an abomination, a pegasus like her should go play with some clouds," scoffed a teal unicorn with a yellow and light blue mane named Star Jewel.

"Star Jewel, you're just jealous because she's better at magic than you."

"She's only better because of that stupid amulet, take that away and she's nothing."

"And without a soul you are a heartless bit— Estella!" I interrupted loudly.

"Why waste your breath on her?" Star Jewel requested arrogantly, "Why not spend your time on your own magic, since you're no good at?"

Estella raised an eyebrow, she's clearly dealt with a low blow like that before and she smiles smugly at Star Jewel. "As if that's supposed to make me feel awful about myself; nice try anyway Star Jewel."

While Estella wasn't paying attention, Star Jewel used her magic to lift Estella by her back hoof, in an instant she was floating in the air. "Hey! Put me down!" Estella ordered firmly.

Star Jewel and the rest of the students laughed at Estella as she struggled to use her own magic. I felt enraged as those bullies tormented my friend, and I was tired of their drama; "Put her down Star Jewel!" I demanded resolutely.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She replied with a smug face.

"You heard me, I said put her down!"

"As you wish Sliver Moon," She literally dropped her from midair as she hit the floor. Before I had time to react, Estella fell as she hit her head; Star Jewel began to laugh at the hurt unicorn. Estella tried everything in her to not burst into tears, however she couldn't help herself in this case. "Awh, the poor filly is gonna cry." Star Jewel kept adding more fuel to the fire as the other unicorns began to laugh as well.

"Leave her alone, Estella is ten times the better pony than you'll ever be!" I bellowed.

"Don't worry about it Sliver Moon, I'll be okay." Estella encouraged with slight embarrassment.

"That's enough!" The sound of Princess Celestia's voice surprised everypony as laughter completely stopped.

"Yes indeed, what is the meaning of this?" Princess Twilight asked with a serious tone, everypony became quiet and I gracefully spoke up for my friend Estella.

"Princess Twilight, my friend Estella and I were minding our own business when Star Jewel and her friends started to mess with us." I reply softly.

"Thank you Sliver Moon," Twilight nodded her head with understanding. "Star Jewel, please step forward."

The unicorn was nervous as the Princess of Friendship waited for her, she spoke with her head hung low with shame; "Yes Princess Twilight, we were just messing around with them."

Twilight glared at Star Jewel with a raised eyebrow, "You dropped Estella Nova on her head, after you forcefully lifted her off the ground with your magic." She stated firmly. "That's not what a good friend does, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for acting such harshness."

Star Jewel hunkers her head lower, "I'm sorry Princess."

"And as for the rest of you, instead of stopping the bullying you encouraged it by laughing," Celestia remarked resolutely. I don't know who looked more upset Celestia or Twilight, I had no idea that they had seen what happened. "As punishment, Star Jewel and the rest of you will spend your evening cleaning out the library."

Star Jewel and the other unicorns seemed in shock of what they just heard, I was just glad to know that the Princesses were on our side. With that, the troublesome ponies left to their punishment as Estella and I left with the Princesses.

"Hey Sliver Moon, thanks for sticking up for me." She recited as she hugged me; "You're the best friend a pony could ask for."

"Well thank you Estella, you were the one to stand up for me first," I beam brightly. "I just thought I'd return the favor."

"I'm proud of you two," Twilight praised with a smile. "Sliver Moon, Estella, you showed what friendship truly is; you realize that you're not just here to learn magic."

"I only hope that Star Jewel and the other students will learn that lesson, unfortunately today was not that day." Celestia chimed in.

"Sliver Moon and I will be great friends, how can we not after today?" Estella exclaimed excitedly.

Well, many ponies will be glad to know that Estella and I do become the best of friends, and our friendship started that night. Now as time has come and passed again, I'm a Pegasus pony who is on a train ride for Ponyville; Celestia is sending me on an important friendship lesson. I will be meeting Princess Twilight at the train station, when I get there I'll get to see Estella again; along with Princess Starlight and Spike. I am excited about this trip, Celestia said that I'd make some new friends in Ponyville; since I'm required to stay there for the week. Well, the train is starting to slow down and I know my train ride will soon come to an end; there's a sign as we pull into the station—Welcome To Ponyville!


End file.
